Danny Vespa
|background = #000002 |fontcolor1 = #fff |font = century gothic |color1 = #2e2037 |name = Dante 'Danny' Sebastian Vespa |image = Danny34.png |width = 425px |color2 = #4a444a |fontcolor2 = #fff |bodyfontcolor = #deddde |age = Twenty-Five |gender = Male |education = Graduated |birthday = September 15, 1990 |address = 40/E Moxley Street, Miduna Beach |occupation = Radio Host & Blogger |personality = Danny has always been a very ambitious individual. He's always worked hard to get exactly what he wants. Whether it'd be working at a boring part-time job in high school or working as an intern who gets everyone food, he always takes his job seriously in order to get higher and better jobs. He knows slacking off will get him nowhere, so he's a hardworking individual. Even though he takes his work seriously, he loves to goof off and have fun. The perks of being a Radio Host let's him just have fun and joke around with callers. He's very energetic and extroverted, which are good qualities for someone like him. He can be very creative too, sometimes editing music during his freetime at home. Danny can also be a very impatient, always getting aggravated and annoyed when things take too long. He's a very in the moment individual, so waiting is the last thing he wants to do. |appearance = *Hair Color: Brunet *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 6'2" (1.87 m) Danny is known for his good looks and interesting personality. His clothing choices are usually dark colors since they usually keep him with this dark, mysterious look. He likes to wear his favorite leather jacket almost everywhere and can barely live without it. |family = Danny comes from a very large family. His father, Leonardo Vespa, was born in Italy to a family of seven children. He moved to Barfield when he was still young after a new job opportunity. Danny's father met his mother, Talia, in Barfield. The two got married and had five children very soon into their marriage. Danny has an older sister named Lucia who recently moved completely out of the area. The rest of his siblings are all younger than him. There's his younger sisters who are twins named Angela and Anna. He also has a younger brother named Antonio. His younger siblings all attend Barfield High at the moment. |friends = Sam Riddleman and Danny first met in a music store. Danny started flirting with her almost immediately and then found out she had a boyfriend, Jaime. Still, he couldn't help but keep flirting. After Sam and Jaime broke up, she and Danny spent more time together and most of that time was flirting. Danny ended up with a huge crush on her and after a silly bet about Danny's perfect woman, he basically described Sam, but she didn't realize that for a short while. Danny and Sam later started making out and hooking up until they finally decided to call themselves an official couple. They're currently dating and still being egotistical idiots. Jaime Cabrera is Sam's ex-boyfriend. He and Sam were dating when Danny and Sam first met. Danny and Jaime were never actually friends and never once got along. Jaime was constantly claiming that Danny was flirting with Sam, which was completely true but Danny always denied it. Jaime also accused Sam of flirting back. The two honestly stalk each other on Lumblr all the time because they hate each other and hope the other's life sucks. |relationships = Sam Riddleman (May 24, 2015 - present) |housemates = None |history = Dante Vespa was born in Barfield. His father was Italian while his mother had lived in the city for her entire life. He had one older sister, and a few years after his birth, he ended up with three younger siblings. His parents both spoke Italian and English, although Italian was of course his father's first language. At home, Dante would always speak Italian since it's how his parents and sister usually spoke to each other. It was actually his first language since it was always spoken around him when he was growing up. Still, he did learn English since his parents knew it was important for him in this country. As Dante got older, he began to dislike his name and thought it was too old school and ancient. Plus, people always related him to that writer named Dante, and he didn't want to always be known for that. He ended up going by the name Dan, but soon thought that name was too boring and plain. He started being called Danny, much to the displeasure of his father who continued calling him Dante anyway. In high school, Danny was very outgoing around his peers. He wasn't necessarily a jock or prep or anything - he was just very sociable. He was always very into music, but he couldn't sing or play an instrument. Plus, he thought those things were boring anyway. He would always sit around and listen to music with headphones and mash different songs together to see what they would sound like. He edited different songs for fun. During Danny's senior year of high school, he had saved up enough money from his part-time over the past two years and was able to afford nice DJ equipment. He started hanging out in his bedroom, always messing around with the equipment until he finally got the hang of it. After graduating high school, he attended the University of Miduna Beach. He majored in broadcasting and also worked at the radio station for the university. At first, his only job there was to sort music and make food runs for the older students who also worked there. During his sophomore year, he was able to work nights at the station by himself. His junior year he still worked at night, but sometimes he would get to work during the day. Finally, his senior year at UMB, he was able to be in charge of the station and was almost always DJing. He loved the job and would always try to play the best and latest music. He would take phonecalls with the other students at the school and make jokes with them over the radio. Danny absolutely loved his job and planned on doing it for the rest of his life. At the age of twenty-two, Danny graduated UMB and began searching for a job at local radio stations. At first, he found a job at a small radio station in Lebeaux. He got a job as a promotion assistant and would have to attend all of the radio station events and help out with them. He would also always have to find ways to promote the station. A year later, he got promoted to being in charge of promotions since the original guy quit. They were going to hire someone more experienced then Danny, but he convinced them to give him a chance at the job. He worked there for a while until he learned of a new job opening at a radio station in Miduna Beach. It was looking for someone to host at night, so he applied for the job. A few weeks later, he got a phonecall saying he would have to come back for a second interview. They couldn't decide between him and another applicant. After the second interview, he received the news that he didn't get the job. He continued working at Lebeaux, hoping that maybe there'd be another chance soon. Finally, another radio station had an opening. It was actually one of his favorites and he quickly applied for the night job there. He luckily got this job and moved to Miduna Beach. |trivia = *Danny can speak Italian fluently since it's his father's native tongue and his mother's second language. At home, the family would use talk to each other in Italian rather than English. *Danny runs his own blog for music, photography, and whatever else. He's taken a few photography classes over the years, so he knows how to properly use a camera. He posts a lot of the pictures on his blog which has gotten him many different followers and fans. He also blogs about his own life and what's going on it. He'll often post pictures of him goofing off at radio events or of him with famous singers and bands. *He's bisexual, having dated a few guys and girls in his lifetime. |note = |fc = Luke Pasqualino |user = InsaneBlueberry}} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Young adults Category:Miduna Beach residents Category:InsaneBlueberry's characters